


Coconut Oil

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Thomas Jefferson Is An Insufferable Twat, coconut oil, holy shit i love this pairing so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson starts using coconut oil in his hair. Madison is a little obsessed with the smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconut Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my dearest, darling a_dot_ham, who encourages even my most ridiculous 3 am fanfiction ideas. (P.S check out her works!)

They were curled up on the couch, cuddling the cold of the winter away, when Madison first noticed.

“Your hair smells delicious,” he mumbled into Jefferson’s corkscrew curls, humming contently.

“I started using coconut oil,” Jefferson murmured, half-asleep in Madison’s arm. "It sorts out the tangles without messing with the 'fro."

Madison buried his face in Jefferson's hair, breathing in deeply. And wow, did it smell amazing. How much would Jefferson object if he started nibbling on his hair because in a few minutes Madison would seriously have to give in to the urge to-

"Don't eat my hair," Jefferson mumbled, as though he knew what Madison was thinking. Madison wasn't surprised.

"I make no promises," he chuckled, wrapping his arm tighter around Jefferson's frame, drawing the two of them closer, Jefferson's back flush against his chest. The couch wasn't particularly big, but it didn't need to be when it was just the two of them, intertwined and interlocked until they were one. Jefferson twisted to catch Madison in a lazy kiss, their lips moving against the other's unhurriedly. 

When they parted, Madison whispered, "I still kind of want to eat your hair."

Jefferson hit him over the head. 

* * *

The rest of the day, Madison took any opportunity to smell Jefferson's hair. The two of them had plenty of time, with no work to do on their much earned holiday. They were tired, too tired to do much more than lounge on the sofa, watch and criticise TV shows and marathon through Netflix.

When Jefferson began to make dinner, stirring the soup that was cooking on the stove, Madison slipped behind him to loop his arms around Jefferson's waist. Jefferson rolled his eyes but a small smile danced at his lips. Madison sniffed subtly at the coconut smell from Jefferson's hair.

"Stop sniffing me."

So maybe he wasn't as subtle as he thought he was. Madison grinned, unabashed.

"Is it my fault you smell amazing?" he asked teasingly, taking a single strand of hair and pulling on it lightly.

"You're ridiculous," Jefferson grumbled, moving away from the stove to give Madison an unimpressed look, hands on hips and eyebrows raised sharply. "If you want dinner to be ready anytime soon, you'll stop distracting me and start peeling the potatoes."

"Ah, so I'm distracting you, am I?" Madison purred, hand slipping down to Jefferson's ass and giving it a quick squeeze. Jefferson squawked indignantly, but Madison simply laughed at the affronted look he was receiving and grabbed the potato peeler.

"I hate you," Jefferson mumbled as he returned to the stove.

Madison decided not to point out the flush darkening his skin.

* * *

"Where's the peanut butter?" Madison hollered from the kitchen, head in the cupboard and surrounded by its contents which he had emptied on the the floor.

"Did you check in the fridge?" Jefferson yelled back.

Madison scrunched up his face. Why the hell would peanut butter be in the fridge? He stood up, taking extra care to not trip over a wayward can of tuna, and made his way to the fridge, opening to the door to, lo and behold, two jars of peanut butter.

"What the fuck?" he muttered to himself, taking both jars. Just as he thought he had come to learn all of Jefferson's quirks and habits, he'd go and do something ridiculous like _keep peanut butter in a fridge._

He went up the stairs with the jars in his hand, taking the steps two at a time. The bedroom door was ajar and a light was emitting from it, so Madison walked in, ready to argue his case.

"Why the fuck is the peanut butter in the fridge?" he said loudly the moment he entered the room. Jefferson, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor reading the back of a large jar containing a solid, white substance, didn't look up.

"Because that's where peanut butter goes," he replied simply, still paying more attention to the jar than Madison at the doorway.

He turned the jar over to read the front sceptically. "Do you think this will ruin my skin?"

"Now the peanut butter is too hard to put on bread," Madison grumbled, but he set the cold jar on the desk near the door and made his way over to Jefferson, joining him on the floor. "What's that?"

"Coconut oil," Jefferson explained, handing the jar over to Madison and too focussed on the pros and cons of coconut oil in skincare to notice how Madison's eyes lit up. "Mama said it worked wonders for her but- Hey!"

Madison ignored Jefferson, instead continuing to sniff the almost sinfully delicious smell of coconut. The contents were solid but when he scooped up a small amount with his finger, it melted almost immediately against the heat of his skin.

"You're unhealthily obsessed," Jefferson muttered, amused. "Put it on your cheek."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather it ruin your skin that it ruin mine," Jefferson said sweetly, leaning back to rest his head against the side of the bed as he watched Madison through hooded eyes, full lips stretching into a smile that was reserved for moments like these, when it was just the two of them, when there were no façades to hold, no masks to wear, no walls to hide behind. 

Madison rolled his eyes fondly even as he dutifully rubbed the oil lightly into his skin. Ooh, the smell was stronger now, _wow,_ holy fuck. Was it cannibalism if it was your own cheek you were eating? Madison made a note to google it later. "Everything your mother has recommended you makes your skin shine even more than the last product, and yet you doubt her every time." 

"There's a first time for everything," Jefferson sniffed but there was a contemplative look on his face as he stared the jar, brow furrowed. Jefferson was particularly cute when trying to make a difficult decision (which, by his standards, included whether or not the new authentic leather sofa should be black or brown). His entire face would scrunch up and his eyes would glare at whatever was in front of him, which was about as intimidating as watching a kitten attempt to hiss or growl. 

Finally, Jefferson shrugged, grabbing the jar and scooping up a generous amount of the oil and rubbing it lightly into his own face in small circles. Madison grinned triumphantly. 

"You only said that because you wanted me to smell like coconuts, didn't you?" Jefferson accused, eyes watching Madison sharply. 

Madison shrugged. "I neither deny nor confirm your accusation," he replied nonchalantly before ruining his cover with a wicked grin. Jefferson let out a long-suffering sigh, rolling his eyes so hard that Madison wondered vaguely if it hurt.

"If I end up with pimples," Jefferson began, eyes narrowed and glaring at Madison. "Or spots, or scars, or anything other than glorious, clear and gorgeous skin, I will chop off your dick-" 

"You like it too much to do that," Madison teased, tweaking Jefferson's nose and laughing when the other male looked offended, even as his cheeks darkened suspiciously. "You're blushing." 

"My skin's too dark to see me blush," Jefferson snapped, too quickly for Madison to take him seriously. 

Madison just laughed.

"Ugh, you're insufferable," Jefferson grumbled, turning to face the wall. Madison laughed harder, reaching out to pull Jefferson into his lap. Jefferson, for all his pride and dignity, did not fight him, opting instead to fall into Madison's embrace and bury his face into Madison's neck as he curled his legs up to fit better in his lap.

"I love you," Madison murmured into Jefferson's hair. He felt Jefferson's lips in a smile against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I love you too," Jefferson replied, hand clutching at Madison's shirt in a loose hold. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while, listening to the soft pitter patter of rain outside. Their everyday lives were full of events, loud and too fast-paced for them to enjoy many moments like these, when they could sit and simply appreciate the other's presence. Their silence was more comfortable than any conversation they could have had. And as Madison's hand entangled itself in Jefferson's curls, scratching lightly at his scalp as Jefferson made a noise that sounded suspiciously similar to a purr, he marvelled at his luck, to have such a beautiful, wonderful man who loved him and stayed by his side. He took a deep breath.

"You're sniffing me again, aren't you?" Jefferson muttered, disgruntled.

Madison grinned. "Yep."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Day's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981451) by [raventhewritingdesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk)




End file.
